A Little Too Not Over You
by kiriko mahaera
Summary: Hinata merasa sedikit heran pada tingkah kekasihnya. Satu dugaan telah ia terima, sampai akhirnya ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri For NHTD#3. Sorry I'm latte


A Little Too Not Over You

Presented by kiriko mahaera

Dedicated for NHTD#3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

A Little Too Not Over You belongs to David Archuletta

Genre : Drama and Hurt

Rating : T

Warning : death chara, mist(typo) AU, OOC and etc.

Summary : Hinata merasa sedikit heran pada tingkah kekasihnya. Satu dugaan telah ia terima, sampai akhirnya ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri

Kau sibuk menata hidangan di atas meja. Tangan dan pikiranmu terus bekerja membuat suatu karya sederhana tapi begitu luar biasa. Tinggal satu sentuhan saja semuanya akan terasa...

"Sempurna." Kau menangkupkan kedua tanganmu di bahu sembari tersenyum puas melihat hasil dari karyamu.

Sebuah bayangan manis terlintas dalam benakmu. Makan malam romantis bersama seorang terkasih. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatmu merona. Apalagi jika ia memuji kelihaianmu dalam mengolah makanan. Bisa kau bayangkan sendiri bagaimana nasib pipimu itu.

Malam ini kau tampak cantik dengan gaun malam yang melekat indah pada tubuh proporsionalmu, menampakan lekak - lekuk tubuhmu yang begitu sempurna. Sebagai penunjang penampilan, tak lupa kau memakaikan kaki jenjangmu dengan sepasang stiletto yang cantik. Rambutmu pun kau tata dengan mengikatnya sebagian serta tetap membiarkan sisanya tergerai di punggungmu.

Kau mengerling pada jam dinding di ruang makan rumahmu. Jarum pendeknya mengarah pada angka tujuh sedangkan jarum yang lebih panjang menunjukan angka lima bersama jarum terpanjang yang terus berputar menghitung detik demi detik yang berlalu.

19:25

Itu artinya waktu yang tersisa tinggal lima menit lagi. Segera kau nyalakan beberapa lilin yang telah kau siapkan dengan sebuah alat pemantik. Semua cahaya dari lilin tersebut berpencar seolah ikut andil dalam pencahayaan. Maka untuk menambah kesan romantis, kau pun menekan saklar lampu dalam mode _off_.

Tiba - tiba saja ponselmu bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk disusul dengan sebuah nada yang kau khusus pasang untuknya. Segera kau bergegas menghampiri ponselmu yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dengan perasaan yang meluap - luap, kau bersiap menjawab panggilannya sebelum menekan tombol virtual yang bertuliskan answer.

"Ha-"

"Sepertinya malam ini aku tak bisa ke rumahmu. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kau tau kan, aku... Sedang mengejar deadline?."

Kau terdiam, terkejut dengan apa yang kau dengar. Tanpa sadar, kau menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda dari jawabanmu. Tentu saja ia takkan bisa melihatnya, kecuali... Jika ia memiliki indera keenam.

"Hinata..."

Suara bariton yang kembali terdengar berhasil membuatmu tersadar dan refleks membuatmu mengucapkan satu kalimat. "I-iya, aku... Mengerti." Benarkah kau mengerti akan hal itu?

Kau bisa mendengar ia menghela nafasnya lega. "Syukurlah... Sungguh aku minta maaf."

"Iya tak apa, Naruto." Bohong! Kau bilang tak apa. Padahal sebagian dirimu merasa...

Kecewa

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Happy aniversarry."

Klick

Sambungan pun terputus begitu saja. Padahal kau belum mengucapkan hal yang sama sepertinya. "Happy aniversarry," katamu kemudian dengan suara yang amat lirih.

Kau mendesah kecewa. Kenapa disaat seperti ini pun dia sangat sibuk? Kau tahu, kau bahkan sangat tahu seperti apa sibuknya ia jika sudah begini. Hal yang seperti ini sebenarnya sering terjadi. Hanya saja ini...

Logikamu terus berbicara. Berusaha membuatmu tak begitu kecewa. Tapi, hati dan pikiranmu tak sependapat dengannya. Bagaimana bisa, ia lebih memilih pekerjaannya dibandingkan hari jadinya denganmu? Padahal, kau hanya membutuhkan tiga puluh menit saja. Hanya tiga puluh menit tidak lebih.

Apa benar dia sesibuk itu?

Sebuah pertanyaan berhasil membuatmu makin kalut dan kacau. Kau tak ingin berpikir yang tidak - tidak tentang kekasihmu. Tapi sebuah memori kembali mengingatkanmu pada perbicanganmu tempo hari.

.

Kau dan sahabatmu tengah berada dalam sebuah coffeeshop. Di hadapanmu tampak secangkir cappuchino hanyat yang tengah menguarkan asap dan aroma yang begitu menggoda. Di temani sepotong muffin yang mampu membuat siapa saja ketagihan akan cita rasa yang lumer saat lidah bersentuhan langsung dengan kue tersebut.

"Hinata." Tenten kembali menyebutkan namamu sembari meletakan secangkir vanila latte miliknya ke atas meja. Biasanya jika sudah begitu, berati ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarkan.

Kau menggumam tak jelas di balik cangkir cappuchino-mu sebelum kau kembali menyendokkan muffin dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu?"

Pipimu merona merah ketika ia menanyakan hal yang mungkin bisa membuatmu merona hebat. Kau selalu saja begitu, jika membicarakan tentang hubunagn asmaramu.

"Hubungan kami baik - baik saja. Bahkan dia memberikanku ini." Kau mengulurkan tangan kirimu dan memperlihatkan seutas logam mulia yang melilit indah di jari manismu. Taburan beberapa berlian mengelilinginya. Sederhana tapi begitu menawan.

Tenten hanya mengangguk sembari menatapmu penuh arti yang sulit kau mengerti. Matanya menyiratkan kalau ia tengah menyimpan sesuatu di sana.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, Hinata. Tapi..." Tenten

menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tampak sekali kalau saat ini ia tengah gundah.

"Aku tahu, aku tak mempunyai hak apapun tapi aku ingin kau tahu, Hinata..."

Kau menatap intens mata kecoklatannya. Seolah menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui.

Tenten kembali mendesah, sepertinya ia bingung harus memulai darimana. "Sungguh Hinata, aku tak ada maksud untuk mencampuri urusanmu. Maaf jika kau tak menyukainya."

"Kakatan saja, Ten."

"Aku... Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat melihat Naruto bersama wanita lain."

Wanita lain? Naruto?

"Aa... Be-benarkah?" tanyamu seolah memastikan. Raut wajahmu sedikit berubah saat mengatakannya. Kau bisa melihat Tenten mengangguk pelan sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat," katamu kemudian, kau membuat satu senyuman di wajahmu. Berharap itu akan membuatmu lebih baik. Tapi senyummu itu justru semakin membebanimu.

Percik - percik kecemburuan mulai kau rasakan bergemuruh di dalam dadamu. Tapi kau tak ingin berprasangka buruk. Lelakimu itu tak pernah mengecewakanmu, setidaknya sampai saat ini. Tapi sahabatmu ini tak pernah berbohong padamu, sekalipun tak pernah.

"Tidak, Hinata. Dia benar - benar Naruto."

"Mungkin saja, dia rekan kerjanya."

"Aku tak yakin," tukasnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

.  
.

Segera kau tepis semua prasangka buruk tentang kekasihmu. Kembali kau mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya kau bangkit dan membereskan apa yang telah tersaji untuk kemudian disimpan agar bisa kau panaskan nantinya.

A Little Too Not Over You

Kau tersenyum ringan tatkala hangatnya cahaya matahari menyentuh langsung kulit porselenmu. Dari balkon kamarmu, kau menatap langsung pada barisan gumpalan - gumpalan putih yang melayang dengan warna biru sebagai latarnya. Kau kembali tersenyum, siang ini cukup cerah. Makan siang di luar sepertinya menarik. Apalagi jika di temani seseorang yang spesial. Iya kan, Hinata?

Kau bergegas memasuki kamarmu. Dan berdandan sederhana tapi tetap membuatmu terlihat cantik. Kau memilih dress berwarna biru langit selutut dengan corak bunga - bunga krisant kecil. Di padankan dengan cardigan berwarna jingga lembut. Kau mengambil ponselmu dan mulai menekan - nekan tombol virtual yang ada di ponselmu, sebelum kau menemukan satu nama dan memanggil nama yang ada dalam daftar kontakmu.

Tuuut

Tuuut

Tuuut

Kau menanti dengan sabar suara kekasihmu yang akan kau dengar nantinya. Kau mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamarmu. Tepat ketika kau sampai di depan pintu kamar, panggilanmu diangkat.

"Ya, Hinata. Ada apa?"

"Um, bagaimana jika siang ini kita pergi makan di luar. Kau tidak sibuk kan?"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa, Hinata. Ada urusan yang begitu penting."

"Oh, begitukah. Baiklah, semoga urusanmu lancar."

Klick.

Lagi, kau dibuat terkejut. Tak seperti biasanya. Dia pasti akan mengucapkan beribu maaf padamu jika ia tak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Kau tak lagi menemukan kata "Aku mencintaimu" di akhir ucapannya. Biasanya kalimat itu selalu kau dengar, tapi... Kenapa kali ini ia tak melantunkannya. Kau semakin heran, akhir - akhir ini pun kekasihmu jadi sangat sulit dihubungi.

Sepertinya kau perlu teman bicara saat ini. Kau pun lantas menghubungi temanmu itu, berharap agar ia dapat menemanimu.

.

"Hinata, lihat!" Kau terlonjak kaget saat Tenten berseru girang sambil menunjuk suatu objek.

Karena penasaran. Kau mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Tenten. Sebuah rumah makan yang khusus menjual ramen. Tapi bukan itu yang berhasil membuat temanmu itu berseru girang. Melainkan...

Gratis souvenir cantik untuk setiap pembelian menu spesial.

Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukan Tenten. Kau justru menampakan sebuah kerinduan pada wajahmu. Kau kembali mengingat kekasihmu, terlebih saat kau melihat restoran itu. Ramen adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"Ayo!"

"Eh!" Kembali Tenten berhasil membuatmu terlonjak ketika ia mulai memegan pergelanangan tanganmu. Kau pun hanya bisa diam dan pasrah ketika tangan Tenten manarik tanganmu dan menyeretmu ke sana.

Setibanya di sana. Kalian pun memesan ramen spesial yang sedang dipromosikan itu. Sebenarnya kau tak terlalu tertarik, tapi Tenten begitu antusias dengan promo yang dilakukan restoran ini.

Kalian telah duduk di salah satu meja yang tersedia. Sembari menunggu kau pun menceritakan apa yang sedari tadi membelenggumu.

.

Bagai melepas beban yang sangat berat. Kau melangkah begitu riang menuju salah satu toko bunga. Seusai acara makan tadi, kau tak lagi bersama temanmu. Dia bilang ada urusan penting dengan kekasihnya. Ah, bicara soal kekasih. Bagaimana jika kau memberikan kejutan kecil untuknya. Kau semakin mempercepat langkahmu, tak sabar untuk segera sampai. Niatmu yang tadinya ingin membeli bunga untukmu sendiri langsung kau ganti. Kali ini, kau akan membelikan bunga itu untuk dirangkai di meja kantornya.

Kau memasuki sebuah toko bunga yang lumayan besar. Di sini banyak terjual bermacam - macam bunga, dari bunga yang sudah dipetik hingga bunga yang masih tertanam dalam pot.

Kau sempat kebingungan, akan memilih bunga yang seperti apa. Semua bunga yang dijual di toko ini begitu cantik. Beberapa tangkai lily putih dan lavender sepertinya cocok. Cepat - cepat kau ambil bunga - bunga tadi sebelum kau membawanya pada sang floris.

.

Masih di pusat kota di antara hiruk pikuk kehidupan masyarakat kota metropoitan kau terus berjalan bersama puluhan orang yang berlalu lalang menuju sebuah perempatan sebelum nantinya kau akan menaiki sebuah taksi yang

akan membawamu ke tempat kekasihmu bekerja. Kau pun mambawa dirimu untuk segera bergabung dengan kumpulan orang - orang yang juga ingin ke seberang sana. Menunggu rambu pejalan kaki menyala berwarna biru.

"Ibu aku ingin balon~." Sayup - sayup kau dapat mendengar rengekan anak kecil. Kau mencari asal suara, dan kau menemukan seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang dan mata birunya. Sekilas, anak ini mengingatkanmu pada kekasihmu. Bersama dengan ibunya mereka berdiri di depan etalase sebuah toko. Si gadis kecil tampak menarik - narik baju sang ibu. Ia terus saja minta dibelikan balon. Padahal ia tengah menggenggam seutas tali yang mengikat sebuah balon besar berwarna merah cerah.

"Bukannya ibu sudah membelikanmu balon, sayang."

"Tapi aku ingin balon yang seperti itu bu. Yang berbentuk kelinci." Tangan mungilnya menunjuk sesuatu yang kau yakini sebagai tukang balon. Penasaran, kau pun mengikuti apa yang sedang ditunjuk anak itu.

Ya Tuhan...

Hatimu mencelos ketika kau mengarahkan pandanganmu ke arah jarum sebelas dari posisi saat ini. Kau bisa melihat sesok pria pirang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kedai eskrim bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Meski jarakmu tak begitu dekat tapi kau yakin dia itu kekasihmu. Ya, tak salah lagi. Itu pasti dia

Tring

Lampu pejalan kaki mulai menyala. Orang - orang tadi mulai berjalan dan sedikit menghalangimu dari dua orang tadi. Kau terus memperhatikan dua manusia berbeda gender itu berjalan sambil sesekali bercanda.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku tak bisa ke rumahmu. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kau tau kan, aku... Sedang mengejar deadline?."

"Syukurlah... Sungguh aku minta maaf."

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa, Hinata. Ada urusan yang begitu penting."

"Maaf, sepertinya..."

"Maaf..."

"Maaf..."

Kata - kata itu terus berputar di kepalamu. Di saat yang sama telingamu berdenging tatkala kau mengingat suaranya.

Jadi untuk ini kah dia meminta maaf. Hanya untuk seorang gadis lain. Apakah posisimu telah tergantikan oleh gadis merah muda itu. Inikah lelaki yang selalu kau banggakan itu. Lihatlah Hinata. Ia bahkan rela membohongimu hanya untuk gadis itu. Sebenarnya apa salahmu hingga ia tega melakukan ini. Bosankah dia padamu? Tapi kenapa ia menyematkan cincin itu pada jari manismu.

Kau bisa merasakan getaran di lututmu. Ketika gadis itu menyuapkan es krimnya pada kekasihmu. Kekasihmu pun tampak menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukannya bersama. Mereka tertawa, bercanda dan kini si gadis mulai merangkul lengan kekasihmu dengan begitu manja. Kau rasakan matamu memanas siap menumpahkan cairan bening yang kini memenuhi kelopak matamu.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Cairan itu mulai berjatuhan di pipimu. Membasahi pipi porselenmu. Kau ingin berlari, tak ingin melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyesakan dadamu. Tapi syaraf - syaraf motorikmu seolah tak mau menuruti perintah yang diberikan otakmu. Kau masih bertahan pada posisimu. Diam terpaku.

Beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarmu, diam - diam memperhatikanmu yang tengah menangis dalam diam termasuk anak kecil tadi. Tiba - tiba saja kedua kakimu terayun ke depan, membuat suatu alunan langkah. Entah darimana kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang mampu membuatmu kembali mengendalikan tubuhmu.

Tring

Lampu kembali menyala, hanya saja kali ini gambar mobil yang berwarna hijau. Orang - orang di sana kembali memperhatikanmu yang kini tengah berjalan di sana. Beberapa di antara mereka berteriak menyuruhmu kembali. Tapi telingamu tak lagi mendengar seruan - seruan itu. Pandanganmu terkunci pada dua orang yang kini tengah berjalan menuju tepi jalan di sebrang sana. Masih menyerong dari tempatmu kini.

"Ibu, kakak itu..."

"Hei nona. Cepat pergi!" Kali ini seorang nenek tua yang mengatakannya. Tapi kau tetap tak peduli dan terus berjalan ke depan.

Tiiin

Tiiin

Kau bisa mendengar suara klakson yang begitu memekakan telingamu dan itu berhasil membuatmu menoleh ke samping. Matamu melebar sempurna saat iris lavendermu menangkap sebuah truk besar tengah melaju kencang ke arahmu.

"HINATA!" Tanpa sepengatahuanmu. Di saat yang bersamaan seorang pemuda menoleh ke asal suara klakson tadi. Matanya membelalak ketika melihatmu berdiri di tengah sana.

Si gadis yang tengah bersama pemuda tadi pun tampak begitu _shock_ ketika kekasihmu melepaskan rangkulannya dan berlari ke arahmu sembari meneriakan namamu.

Pergerakanmu terkunci saat truk itu semakin dekat. Dan semuanya berlalu sangat cepat bagimu. Ketika tubuhmu dihantam truk besar itu kau terlempar bersama bunga yang ada di genggamanmu.

Bruk

Tubuhmu kembali membentur aspal dengan bunyi bedebum disusul dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala dan sekujur tubuhmu.

"HINATA!" Samar - samar kau dapat melihat kekasihmu berlari menembus kerumunan orang - orang yang tengah merubungimu. Ketika ia makin dekat. Kesadaranmu makin menipis bersamaan dengan menutupnya kelopak matamu dan semuanya terasa begitu berat untukmu.

"Hinata..." Ia terduduk ketika ia sudah sampai pada tubuhmu yang kini tengah terbaring di atas aspal. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuhmu dan membawamu ke dalam dekapannya. Perlahan tetes - tetes bening meluncur dari matanya dan jatuh menuju pipimu yang

ikut berdarah. Ia mendekapmu semakin erat bahkan ia tak peduli jika kemeja birunya terkena merah yang berasal dari tubuhmu.

"KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA! CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULANS!" teriaknya pada orang - orang yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri.

"Ba-baik."

.

Tiiit...

Tiiit...

Tiiit...

Bunyi peralatan medis yang tersambung di tubuhmu begitu mendominasi tempat ini. Di sini, kau masih terbaring memejamkan rapat - rapat matamu yang sampai saat ini belum terbuka.

Tiiit...

Tiiit...

Tiiit...

Lagi, suara itu terdengar sedikit mengusik tidur panjangmu. Lamat - lamat kau semakin jelas merasakan suara itu merangsek indera pendengaranmu.

Kau mulai membuka matamu pelan - pelan. Kembali menampakan iris seindah bunga lavender. Kau mengerjapkan matamu berkali - kali, menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang menyeruak dalam penglihatanmu.

Putih. Kesan pertama yang kau lihat, tempat ini serba putih. Bau. Oh, siapa yang tidak kenal bau ini. Tidak salah lagi. Ini rumah sakit.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Cairan bening itu terus berjatuhan dan mengalir melalui selang kecil yang menancap di tanganmu.

Matamu terpejam merasakan sensasi rasa sakit di kepalamu. Kau mengernyit pelan sembari meringis tertahan. Baru saja kau akan mengankat tanganmu tapi urung kau lakukan karena kau melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas di tepi ranjamu. Badannya bertumpu pada sebuah bangku sedangkan kepalanya ia telungkupkan di samping tubuhmu.

Pemuda ini, ya dia kekasihmu. Rambut pirang dengan kulit khas tropis itu memang kekasihmu.

"Enggh..." Pemuda itu melenguh pelan. Kepala pirangnya mulai bergerak seiring dengan mata birunya yang terlihat. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas melakukan peregangan. Mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka itu tiba - tiba membulat sempurna. Secara spontan ia menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahmu.

"K-kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya padamu. Meski terkejut tapi raut wajahnya menampakan binar - binar kebahagiaan.

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke samping. Mengabaikan pertanyan retoris miliknya. Entah kenapa tiba - tiba suasana hatimu menjadi tak begitu baik.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil dokter."

Derit bangku yang bergeser tak jua mampu mengalihkan perhatianmu padanya. Tapi ketika ia akan beranjak, tanganmu dengan cepat menahannya.

Hei, kau itu baru saja sadar. Kau membutuhkan perawatan medis yang lebih mendalam.

Tanpa melihatnya pun kau sudah tahu bagaimana ekspresi yang terpeta di wajahnya. Ia tak memberikanmu sebuah pertanyaan. Tapi sorot matanya jelas mengatakan itu semua.

Hening.

Lagi - lagi kau tak menggubrisnya. Matamu masih setia menatap dinding putih yang sama sekali tak menarik.

Perlahan kau mulai melepaskan genggaman tanganmu. Kau bisa mendengar ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

Hening.

Kembali suasana itu tercipta. Kau sendiri masih bungkam, sedangkan dia? Entahlah, mungkin ia tengah meratapi sesuatu.

Kau terlonjak ketika kau merasakan tangannya menggenggam tanganmu. Dan itu berhasil mengembalikan pandanganmu padanya.

"Ku kira aku takkan pernah bisa melihatmu lagi."

Kau merasakan tanganmu mulai basah karena airmatanya. Dan beberapa kecupan di tanganmu berhasil membuat sisi terdalam hatimu terenyuh.

"Aku sangat takut jika aku harus kehilanganmu."

Kali ini bukan hanya ia saja yang menititikan air mata. Tanpa kau sadari, kelopak matamu pun mengalirkan cairan bening dari sana. Dadamu terasa sesak ketika melihatnya menangis seperti itu, tapi kau tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi pengakuannya tadi lebih membuat perasaanmu tercabik.

"Aku memang bodoh..."

"Mengabaikanmu hanya demi setumpuk dokumen - dokumen bodoh..."

"Aku..."

Mendengarnya terus meracau seperti tadi. Membuatmu semakin tak sanggup melihatnya. Kau mengalirkan lebih deras lagi air matamu.

"Hinata..."

Ia tersentak kaget ketika tanganmu yang satunya mulai membelai pipinya, menghapus air mata yang turun padahal kau sendiri pun tengah menangis.

Perlahan dia melepaskan salah satu tangan yang sedari tadi menggenggam jemarimu dan membungkus tanganmu sebelum membawanya turun dari wajah tannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang melakukannya."

Kali ini dialah yang menghapus airmata yang masih membanjiri pipimu dengan begitu sangat lembut.

"Naruto..."

"Ya. Aku di sini, Hinata."

"Apa... Kau masih mencintaiku?" Entah apa yang membuatmu menanyakan hal itu. Mungkinkah karena kau masih meragukannya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus. "Tentu. Aku akan selalu dan selamanya mencintaimu."

Pipimu yang pucat itu memerah ketika ia mengatakan jawabannya. Setelah melihat sorot matanya, kau kembali meyakinkan hatimu padanya.

"Naruto." Kembali kau memanggil namanya. Tapi kali ini kau takkan menanyakan sesuatu melainkan menyampaikan satu hal.

"Hm..." Dia menjawabmu dengan sebuah gumaman singkat darinya.

"Mendekatlah," katamu kemudian. Dan dengan sebuah isyarat kau semakin mendekatkan tubunya padamu hingga wajah kalian hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

Kedua pipimu kembali memerah melihat wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajahmu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Selalu."

Senyumnya kembali mengembang. Perlahan ia menaikan posisi wajahnya, dan mencium keningmu dengan sangat lembut.

Kecupan darinnya seperti mengangkat beban yag sedari tadi kau pikul. Dan kini tak ada lagi beban yang membelenggumu. Semuanya sudah selisai. Perlahan, kau kembali memejamkan matamu dan dengan satu hembusan nafas terakhir. Kau menutup matamu dengan senyum damai yang menghiasi wajah cantikmu.

Tiiitt...

Gelombang statis yang ditunjukan pada layar elektrokardiografi mulai menunjukan garis putus - putus hingga akhirnya satu garis panjang terlihat dengan sangat jelas bersamaan dengan bunyi yang begitu memekakan telinga.

"HINATA! HINATA! HINATAAA..."

.

Kau terpaku pada apa yang kau lihat kini. Di sini, di tempat ini kau bisa melihat kekasihmu menangis sembari mendekap sebuah bingkai foto.

"Hinata."

"Naruto..." Kau menatap sendu pada kekasihmu yang sedari tadi melantunkan namamu.

Ya, dia tengah menangisimu yang kini tak mampu lagi ia lihat. Foto itu merupakan fotomu yang sedang tersenyum damai dalam balutan baju berwarna hitam. Di sampingnya terdapat seikat bunga lily putih yang tampak layu. Kelopak putihnya ternoda oleh bercak - bercak merah yang tertinggal di sana. Dialah saksi bisu atas kepergianmu.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil membuatmu mengalih pandanganmu pada pintu kamar kekasihmu. Kau kembali menoleh kekasihmu yang seolah tak mendengar suara tadi.

Tok tok tok

Kembali suara itu terdengar. Tetapi kekasihmu lagi - lagi memilih mengabaikannya.

"Naruto, keluarlah. Kau harus makan."

"Hinata..." Kekasihmu lagi - lagi mengabaikan segala seruan ia dengar. Ia kembali melantunkan namamu dalam tangisnya dan mendekap sosokmu yang tertera dalam sebuah gambar.

"Naruto..."

Perlahan tubuhmu melayang mendekatinya. Kini kau dapat dengan jelas melihat air mata yang terus mengalir.

Tes

Sebulir air mata jatuh di pipimu. Mengalir turun ke bawah. Sakit, melihat kekasihmu yang seperti ini. Sosok cerianya seketika berganti dengan sosok pilu yang menyedihkan.

Saat ini tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau yang sudah pergi takkan bisa kembali. Jalanmu dan jalannya telah berbeda. Sang Kuasalah yang telah menentukannya, kau takkan bisa merubah segala yang sudah digariskan.

Perlahan kau mulai mendekati kekasihmu dan menjajarkan wajahmu dengan wajahnya sebelum akhirnya bibirmu bertemu dengan bibirnya. Memberikan kecupan terakhir untuknya.

"Selamat tinggal." Setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan yang cukup membuat hatimu tergores. Kau kembali melayang ke atas sebelum akhirnya sosokmu menghilang.

NaruHina Tragedy Day

Drrrt drrrt

Getaran yang berasal dari sebuah ponsel yang diletakan di atas meja berhasi mengambil perhatian seorang pria yang tengah asyik memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil ponselnya. Matanya memutar bosan ketika ia membaca nama yang tertera di layar. Dengan malas - malasan ia menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo."

"Hai kak. Ayo kak temani aku jalan - jalan."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sibuk."

"Kakak ayolah, sebentar saja temani aku makan siang."

"Sakura, kakakmu ini sedang sibuk. Jadi dia tak bisa menemanimu."

"Kakak..."

"Bukankah aku sudah sering menemanimu."

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir. Besok lusa, aku sudah harus kembali ke madrid."

"Lusa?"

"Iya. Ku mohooon... Oya! Ajaklah kekasih kakak . Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya."

"Hinata ya? Sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku baru saja menolak ajakannya."

"Bagaimana jika nanti malam kau mengajaknya ke rumah?"

"Ide bagus. Baiklah sekarang kau di mana?"

"Di depan ruanganmu, kak."

"APA!"

End

Apaan nih gak tragedi sama sekali. #nagis dipojokan

Saya tahu saya telat tapi saya ngebet banget pengen ikut nyumbang juga hehe #plaak!

Sebenernya pengen dibarengin sama MBIANT (My Boyfriend Is A Nine Tailed Fox) tapi gak jadi gegara filenya iliaaang T.T terpaksa deh ngetik ulang trus baru bisa ke upload sekarang hiks #nangis smbil ngelap ingus

Oya ngomong - ngomong soal judul sebenernya pas bikin ni fict saya gak keinspirasi dari sana, cuma pas lagi mumet nyari judul buat ni fict saya dengerin mp3 nah pas di lagu ini entah kenapa (ceilehh gaya gue) sya ngerasa nyess Ja haha. Makanya sya pinjem judulnya yah itung - itung sebagai rasa cinta saya sama archie haha #dihajar arch angel

Yosh gak mau panjang kali lebar sama dengan keliling. Saya cuma mau bilang Happy NHTD

Review anda sangat dibutuhkan so Review dong #ngancem sambil ngasah keris #dikejar masa

PS: itu lagu fave saya lho haha *gak penting*

Salam lima jari :D


End file.
